What Should Have Been
by Cannibalistic Oreos
Summary: It's Christmas time, and Yuugi and his "Mou Hitori" are getting festive! Let's see how a surprise visit from Anzu and a sneaky mistletoe addition from Jiichan will shake things up. - YaminoYuugixAnzu / Revolutionshipping - Suggested Peachshipping


"So this is really your first Christmas, Mou Hitori no Boku?"

Yuugi's arms were behind his head as he stood back. With excited eyes he smiled, watching as his Yami dressed the Christmas tree they had collected for the light's bedroom. It was a small, artificial tree they had picked up a few weeks ago. It was now Christmas Eve, and the pair had just now decided it was time to set it up. After a struggle with light strings and tinsel, they were onto the ornaments. And with only one body between the two to work with, it was taking a while to do. Not that either of them minded. School was out for the Holidays, so there was nothing else for them to do.

After his hands moved away from the small Kuriboh ornament that was being hung, Atem turned to Yuugi with his own smile. Though the difference in maturity gave him much calmer eyes than the ones he was looking into.

"Of course," he responded, turning away to pick up another of the decorations. "I was born long before Jesus Christ was, Aibou."

With a small pout, Yuugi nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I guess so! Jii-chan did say your puzzle was over 3000 years old..." He zoned out as he continued to think about it, but both of their attentions were turned at the gentle knock coming from Yuugi's bedroom door. Yuugi blinked from his position. There wasn't much he could do. Without his body, a call to whoever was outside the door would fall on deaf ears. Atem realized this a moment after, and he awkwardly and bashfully stepped up to the plate.

"Oh—Come in!"

The door knob turned, and a familiar brunette head poked through the crack. With a bright smile, Anzu's eyes closed.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Anzu!" Yuugi called, despite knowing it wouldn't be heard. Atem turned to him for a moment before turning back to the girl who had intruded.

"The same to you," he wished gently, going back to the tree. Anzu walked over without hesitation, picking up one of the bulbs and hooking it closer to the top.

"I wasn't expecting you, Pharaoh." She kept her eyes off of him. Atem was slightly worried about that, but he didn't pay it much mind. He simply assumed she was concentrating elsewhere. Both of them continued to hang things up in silence, listening to the barely noticeable jingling of a bell somewhere outside. Yuugi continued to watch just as silently, his arms still pillowed behind his head.

He blinked at he heard a small creek, turning to look over his shoulder. It was the door again. Neither of the others seemed to notice it, however. Yuugi watched as a small, stubby hand reached through the crack, and hooked a familiar looking plant onto the trim at the top. His eyes widened, trying not to think anything about it. If he thought about it, Atem would hear. And the entire plan would be ruined! Not that it was his plan... Apparently Jii-chan had a hidden agenda.

_About Anzu and I...? _ _No, Yuugi, don't think it!_ He tried to seem nonchalant as he turned back, keeping up a calm, nervous smile. Atem turned to him with an arched brow, but turned back without a word.

"It's a nice tree," Anzu whispered, standing back to admire it. In that short of time, the ornaments were gone. Atem moved back beside her.

"It's my first time seeing one," he mused, his eyes uncharacteristically lighting up with the sight. Anzu giggled a bit, turning to him.

"Then you should be thankful your first one is so beautiful. You and Yuugi did a good job."

Yuugi brightened up at that. _I should be trying to get my body back so I can be the one to kiss Anzu under that mistletoe... But Anzu is so much happier with Mou Hitori no Boku... _So he stayed out of it. He moved back into his soul room, looking around at all the toys littered about it. He eventually sat in front of the building blocks, starting himself a tower as he ignored the tears welling up in his eyes.

Atem was a bit taken aback by Yuugi's sudden disappearance, but he said nothing. He focused on the girl next to him, still smiling gently.

"I am thankful." After another moment of admiration, he spoke up again. "What brings you here, Anzu?"

Her eyes widened a bit. She had almost forgotten. With an excited smile, she reached into the circular bag hanging at her hip.

"I brought you and Yuugi Christmas presents, of course!" Her arm extended, handing over two small packages. "I mean, they're just Duel Monsters cards, but you know! I'm saving up for my move!" With a giggle, her head tilted thoughtfully.

Atem completely lit up, taking the packs with an excited smile. "Thank you, Anzu! I'm sure there are great cards hidden beneath this foil." He bent over to place them under the tree, grinning admirably at the whole set up.

"Now this is really a Christmas tree!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands in front of her and whispering a silent prayer. When she finished, she turned to exit the room. "I should get back home now. Thanks for letting me help!"

Atem nodded, obliviously moving his hands to his pockets. Still no sign of his Aibou? No matter. "I'll walk you downstairs."

They both headed for the door. Anzu pulled it open, and was about to head through. She froze in her spot, the glistening of the berries catching her attention. Her gaze moved upward, and suddenly, her face was glowing pink.

Atem's gaze followed hers, staring at the plant above his head. "What is that?"

Anzu turned to look at him nervously, but her eyes stayed downcast. "It's erm...Mistletoe."

"What's it for?" He watched it for a moment, before turning back to her. Why was she so flustered all of the sudden? His head tilted when she appeared to fumble over her words. Searching for the right response, maybe? But why the delay?

Finally she turned back up. And after swallowing, she spoke again. "...When two people are under the mistletoe together, they're... Supposed to..." She paused, sighing nervously. "...Kiss."

Atem's eyes widened slightly, and his head tugged back. It didn't seem like a big deal to him. But she seemed to be rather nervous over it. He stared up at her, wondering what exactly he was supposed to say, or do. But naturally, an oblivious and emotionless response came tumbling from his lips.

"I'd like to try every Christmas tradition."

She gulped with a hesitant nod, before bending down slightly. She wasn't used to doing anything with boys so short, but she was willing to make do. She kept her hands to herself as her eyes closed, and without warning, a warm, strong hand was shaped around her face.

Atem's eyes stayed open, watching her peculiar actions. His head was tilted all the way back, and he even stood up on his toes slightly. It wasn't the greatest feeling to be so small, but really, why should he waste his time thinking about that, now?

Anzu stiffened as his lips met hers, and her heart started pounding. It was as if it wanted to beat right out of her rib cage. She knew she had a crush on the Pharaoh, but somehow... _This feels wrong..._ She pulled back sharply, trying to laugh it off. "There you go! You've tried it, you've done it... Got to go—Bye!"

The door slammed behind her. Atem was left with the wood in his face, the breeze blowing his hair back a bit, and his hand still outreached to where her face had been only moments ago. His face was a bit warm, and the contrast of her cold attitude made it feel even _warmer._

Downstairs, Suguroku was grinning proudly. He listened to the footsteps, and started talking the moment they hit the game shop floor. "How was your visit with Yuugi, Anz—"

The door slammed. He silenced himself instantly, staring at where the girl had disappeared. He turned to the stairwell, frowning worriedly. _Not well, I guess._ Hopefully Yuugi wasn't too torn up about it. Thankfully, being where he was, Yuugi knew nothing of it.

"That was wrong," Anzu muttered to herself, hands under her arms as she braced the cold. "It was wrong... _He _was wrong..." She couldn't even bare to say what she truly wanted to.

_It should have been Yuugi._


End file.
